fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Geese
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Unnamed Parent Geitz (Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 10A: The Resistance Forces or Chapter 11B: Escape to Freedom |class =Pirate |mirage = |voiceby = }} Geese is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is the younger brother of Geitz, and the son of a rich merchant. He became a pirate after the bankruptcy of his first merchant job. Profile A pirate during the disturbance in the Western Isles, originally he was to succeed his father and to run his shipping company, but due to the war, found himself at a dead end, and reluctantly became a pirate. He encountered and attacked Roy while in the middle of invading enemy territory in order to avenge the capture and death of his comrades, mistaking him for one of the corrupt Etrurian soldiers until Roy persuades him of otherwise. After the war, he gave up his life of being a pirate, and restored the shipping company, reopening his trading routes. In Game Description: A pirate from the Western Isles, seeking vengeance for his crew. Base Stats *''Replaces Brave Axe in Route B. Growth Rates |85% |50% |30% |40% |40% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Supports *Cath *Echidna *Douglas *Garret *Larum Overall In contrast to Gonzalez, Geese's stats are more well-rounded rather than being glass cannon. He can immediately promote with a Hero's crest but, will still take a while before his speed growth kicks in. Other than that, he's a decent combat unit with +4 skill and +30 critical on promotion making his offense more reliable. Ending ; '''Geese - Ocean King' (海の王者 Umi no ōja, 'Ruler of the Seas') : "Geese reopened his trade routes and began to make a profit. He donated nearly all of the money he made to the Western Isles, which helped develop the land, and he became known as the Ocean King." Quotes Recruitment Conversation Geese: Yeah? What? You got something to say to me? Roy: I want to ask why you're fighting against the soldiers. Geese: Who wants to know? Roy: Roy, leader of the Lycian Army. We're here on behalf of Eturia... Geese: You're with Eturia?! Then you're with the enemy. Get ready to die! Roy: Slow down! We're fighting the castle's troops too. Geese: And yet Eturia sent you? I don't understand. Roy: I don't either. We were sent by Eturia to get rid of the bandits here, but something's strange. Geese: ...You say you're fighting the castle's troops. I'm for hire, if you'll take me. Roy: What? Geese: I'm a seafaring man, so I know both the land and sea around the Isles. You look a bit lost, so I could be a good guide for you. Roy: That would help, but why? Geese: I want to help with your mission. To be honest, I'm a pirate, so I'm probably the type you were sent to get rid of. But I only go after the rich. They have more than their fair share anyway. Roy: Well then, if you'll join us, we're pleased to have you. We don't know this area at all, so it's been difficult thus far. Geese: Sounds like we have a deal! Leave it to me! ...This is it, lads. Can you taste it? You'll have your vengeance. And after you do, I might just tag along with this Roy fellow for a while... Trivia *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Geese landed 31st place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *Geese is also the name of an arena enemy in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. *Geese has almost the same battle sprite as Ross from The Sacred Stones. They also possess a quite unique Pirate sprite because both lack stripes on their shirts, unlike regular Pirates. *Geese nearly has the same growth rates as his brother, Geitz, with only their resistance growths differing by 10%. *Geese is briefly mentioned by Geitz in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. In his A-level support conversation with Fiora, when Fiora asks Geitz if he plans to return to the merchant guild in Bulgar run by his father, Geitz refuses, having cut all ties with his father, and says that his brother will probably take over the guild in his place. Gallery File:Geese-1FE6.png|Geese's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Geese as a Pirate.PNG|Geese as a Pirate File:Geese as a Berserker.PNG|Geese as a Berserker Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters